Maneras Posesivas
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Perfecto en todos los sentidos. Cómo no cuidar aquella perfección que te pertenece? Todas las mujeres, incluyendo a la fría y segura Anna Kyoyama, tenían sus momentos de celos e histeria.


**Maneras Posesivas.**

Dos, tal vez dos horas y media. Si, dos horas y media. Hacían dos horas y media estaba tirada en la cama, había empapado absolutamente todas las almohadas del lecho con sus absurdas lagrimas. Absurdas, si, ridículas y sin sentido.

Una pelea mas, era la tercera en la semana. Los mismos motivos de siempre... Aunque le doliera en el alma admitirlo, sabía que tenia la culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, no era algo que estuviera bajo su control. Ella, la hermosa e imponente Anna Kyoyama, respetada y vista como un ejemplo de auto-confianza, estaba sumida en la mas absoluta miseria. No podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento la iban a dejar, que se quedaría sola por ser una de esas mujeres histéricas que en algún momento de su vida tanto había detestado. Parecía ser que el karma le había cobrado todas las veces que se burlo de esas mujeres.

El sonido de alerta de un mensaje de su teléfono la saco de su miseria por unos segundos.

_"Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, Anna"_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El maldito volvía para decirle que la amaba luego de aquella pelea infernal, y ni si quiera había sido la culpa de el.

Y es que ella, con sus celos enfermizos, la habían empezado... Si, aquella hermosa mujer, perfecta para los ojos de las personas normales, tenía un grave problema de celos enfermizos. Pero como rayos no tener dicho problema cuando estaba con Hao Asakura. El sólo pensar en él hacía que se le erizaran los pelos.

Cómo describir a Hao Asakura? Perfección, tal vez? El heredero de los Asakura, por solo tener aquél título ya se podía ganar a cuanta mujer interesada en asegurar su futuro quisiera. Pero no... Aquel espécimen de hombre no era tan simple como un millonario cualquiera... Mas apuesto que cualquier actor de cine, con aquellos ojos oscuros e intrigantes, esa sonrisita incitante, aquella piel bronceada, el cuerpo de un Adonis y su asquerosa y detestable actitud arrogante _-y era eso lo que **mas** le gustaba-,_ era mucho más que sólo definitiva, era un imán para atraer mujeres. Pero en que rayos estaba pensando cuando había aceptado salir con el? -pensaba que sería sólo una aventura de unas cuantas noches, el maldito le atraía tanto...- Y cuando se dió cuenta de que la cosa se volvía seria? Por Dios, solo una verdadera idiota se hubiera quedado con un tipo de aquella fama con las mujeres. Aunque solo una idiota lo rechazaría. Al final, no había sido una mala decisión, luego de dos años de relación seria, Hao Asakura le demostró a ella y a todos que podía ser un hombre fiel a su compañera. El muy desgraciado era _perfecto_ hasta como novio.

Entonces, cual era el problema? **Los celos.** Y es que ambos eran exageradamente celosos. La diferencia? Que ella era una antisocial con un carácter podrido sin la mas mínima intención de hacer relaciones publicas, en cambio él... Él era una de las personas mas sociables y agradables que ella conoció en su vida -aunque no fueran demasiadas las personas que ella conocía-, cualquier lugar al que iban, Hao Asakura era saludado por personas. Oh, pero como detestaba eso.

Y lo que la volvía loca, era encontrar conversaciones con mujeres -_con amiguitas, como ella diría-_ y que el no le cuente de ellas. Por supuesto, las conversaciones eran simplemente amigables, sin nada demasiado llamativo ni importante, las había revisado, oh, y vaya que las había leído de punta a punta, algunas eran simples amigas, mientras que otras se le lanzaban, pero eran rechazadas, pero a pesar de eso... No podía soportar que no se lo dijera. Y a eso había llegado, a ser una maldita enferma celosa paranoica. Pero cómo reaccionaría él si fuera ella la que no le contara?! Exactamente igual. Tal vez por eso él aún seguía teniendo esa paciencia de acero con ella.

_Pero que bajo has caído, Anna Kyoyama.- _Pensó para sí misma, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que estaba a punto de hacerlo sangrar.

Lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, y éstas eran de rabia pura. Por qué tenía que estar tan celosa de cualquier persona que Hao conociera y ella no? Por qué? Sabia que él se estaba cansando de esa maldita inseguridad suya, se lo había dicho mas de una vez; "**Sinceramente ya estoy cansado**". Y es que ella lo entendía, hacer todo bien y que aun así duden de ti... Debía ser frustrante. Pero sus celos se descontrolaban y le era tan difícil no iniciar una pelea. Ella estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Y sus malditas lagrimas no cesaban, porque lo sentía cansado, y sabia que en algún momento llegaría a su limite, y ella, terca y testaruda como siempre, era incapaz de cambiar. Anna sería Anna, ella no cambiaba... Lo había intentado sin éxito alguno.

El sonido de su teléfono de nuevo, esta vez era una llamada, de él, de Hao. Y aunque no quería atender esa llamada, lo hizo...

-Aquí estoy.

_-Anna... Te amo tanto..._

Un pequeño sollozo se había escapado de sus suaves labios.

-_Por favor, ya no llores. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas... Estoy yendo a casa._

-Y-Yo también te amo Hao... Lo siento tanto.

_-Tranquila, hermosa... Llego en diez minutos, prepárate porque vamos a cenar. Te amo._

-De acuerdo. Te amo.

Colgó la llamada, se seco las lagrimas con su antebrazo y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Aquella llamada la había tranquilizado, pues él aún la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía ella, a pesar de su carácter insufrible, él no había perdido _ni un poco_ de lo que sentía por ella.

Y es que una vez más, fue él, quien a pesar de todos los reclamos ridículos que ella le había hecho, salvó la relación. Una vez más le había demostrado que sus celos no tenían ni pie ni cabeza, pues ella lo era todo para él, y era tanto así, que estaba dispuesto a ceder en cosas en las que ella, debido a su gran y desagradable orgullo, raras veces aceptaba.

_Tal vez ésta noche... Tal vez ésta noche me haga cargo de mis tonterías. Pero entiende, Hao... **Es sólo porque cuido lo que es mío.**_

* * *

**_Hola! Hacía tanto tiempo no me paseaba por aquí... Bueno, hoy tuve ganas de escribir algo y fue éste el resultado, un one-shot bastante corto, no sé si habrá quedado bien. No me gusta mucho el titulo, pero es que soy HORRIBLE con los titulos, es impresionante realmente mi falta de creatividad con éstos -.- Oh well..._**

De cualquiera manera... Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño divague que tuve!


End file.
